The present invention relates generally to an improved system for investigating the stress of separation and, particularly, to a method and apparatus for assessing the responses of an individual to separation so that the stress of separation may be better understood.
Separation is a difficult experience for many individuals. For example, the disappearance of a mother can make a child uncertain and anxious. The stress of separation can develop in the infant within ten to eighteen months after birth and is manifested throughout the life cycle, such as when an elderly person is required to move from one residence to another. Because separation occurs throughout the life cycle, a device which monitors the stress of separation must be of sufficient simplicity to be capable of use with any age group.
Devices have been in use for many years to test psychological responses. In many of the psychological tests currently in use, the individual is presented with a static display. A display having movable components, however, is a more effective stimulus in eliciting responses to separation than is a static display.
It is also advantageous to have a device which, in addition to being of sufficient simplicity for use with a person of any age, may be manipulated and controlled by either the individual, a therapist or a researcher. The advantage in allowing the person to manipulate the components of the device is that the person can engage actively in role playing and thereby develop a personal strategy for coping with the stress of separation.
Thus, the need exists for a system which assists a skilled observer in assessing the responses of an individual to stimuli which represent or symbolize interpersonal separations. The device and its method of operation must be uncomplicated, yet evoke reliable information. The present invention is directed to the fulfillment of these needs.